The life of a Buckeye
by invisiblecanada
Summary: Gesesee Write Jones is your average ordinary sixteen year old girl. well except the fact that she is actually Southern Ohio. Join her and her siblings as they learn about the Nations and they learn about them


Hi people! i finally caved and started a State story ^_^

I don't own Hetalia, i only own North/South Ohio and my other state OCs

* * *

I watched silently as two guys glared at each other. One, with brown eyes and hair, smirked at the other person, with short brown hair and gray eyes.

"I refuse to acknowledge the fact that you beat us," the gray eyed boy growled.

Brown eyes laughed, "Aw, why do you have to be such a sore loser North Ohio?"

North sneered, "I'm not a sore loser Michigan, it's just I can't believe you won," he turned to me, "And how are you not upset?"

I rolled my clear blue eyes, "I am, thank you very much, I jus ain't gonna do nothin. Even though I believe that Michigan is full of annoying northerners that don't know shit bout nothin," I noticed Michigan's smirk turn into a scowl.

"Think what you want South Ohio, but we just beat you," Michigan said.

"Still, who wins most of the games, ya damn Wolverines?"

Michigan glared at me but didn't answer. Ha, I made dat white boy speechless.

"Well, at least I don't suck as bad as the Bengals," he shot back at me. North facepalmed himself and I felt the little stick in my head snap.

"What did you say White boy?" I asked, smiling. Michigan then realized his grave error when he heard me drop the accent. When I spoke with no accent, well, let's just say you better run. Michigan did just that. He ran like the little white boy he was.

"Haha, that was priceless," North fell over laughing.

I frowned, "Why are ya laughin? And why don't ya ever support me with the Bengals?" I asked my brother.

"I'm laughing because the Bengals do suck," he laughed.

"The Browns are worse though," I told him. He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"Browns are worse than the Bengals," I told him smugly. He growled and jumped, fists flying at a rapid pace. He landed a few good hits before someone pulled him away from me.

"Why are you fighting again?" I smiled at Alfred, who was holding North away from me.

"You see, Browns are worse than the Bengals and North just has to get all prissy bout it," I grinned.

"Don't fight over something like that," Alfred said annoyed. He let go of North. North went flying towards me and hit my nose. I sighed and hit him under the chin. He fell and I looked over his still body.

"Don think I killed the poor bastard," I said. Alfred just stared and sighed.

"Why did you have to knock out your brother?" he asked me. I stared in surprise.

"He hit me first," I told him bluntly then thought for a moment, "By the way, why are ya here anyway Al?" I asked the nation.

"I decided that I would hold a world meeting in Columbus this time," he told me.

"Why? I mean there has ta be better places than there," I told him. He sighed.

"Oh well, it's already been decided, so you better clean up," he told me sternly.

"But I don't even live in Columbus," I whined. He looked surprised.

"Then where do you live?" he asked the obvious question.

"Hamilton," I told him. He looked confused. I sighed, "Ya know, Little Chicago? 1913 flood? Miami and Erie Canal?"

"Oh, why are you living there?" he asked. I sighed again.

"Because I ain't gonna live with a bunch of Northern city folks," I told him. He sighed.

"Ok then, well you're going to stay here until the meeting is here and over," Al told me sternly.

"But," I was cut off.

"No buts."

I pouted, "Fine, but ya owe me a twenty-four pack of Bud," I told him. He rolled his eyes and walked out into the burning sun. I blinked at the light and kicked my brother in the side. He didn't wake up. I rolled my eyes and walked outside and started heading home.

"I don't wanna go to that damn city," I whined to no one in particular as I packed a bag of clothes. Then I heard the door slam open. I jumped and grabbed a rifle that was next to the bed and slowly crept downstairs.

"Gen, are you home?" I sighed and lowered my gun as I looked at the blond guy that was standing next to the door.

"What do ya want D.C?" I asked the person, "And why the hell did ya break inta my house?"

"Dad told me to make sure you got to Columbus ok," D.C said with a smile. I glared.

"Ya know dat this is a fully loaded gun, right? And I also have every right to shoot ya here and now?" I told the capitol. He smirked.

"We all know that you wouldn't do that," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now? Well let's just see bout that," I fired close to him. He yelped and jumped back.

"Hey! Watch it Genesee!" he yelled.

"Aw, but I'm havin fun Aston," I grinned but lowered the gun. Damn, I loved messing with this guy.

"Thank you," he said, "Now shouldn't we be going?" he looked at me and I sighed.

"Fine, let's get goin," I walked out the door and into a cornfield. I sighed and realized that I wouldn't be seeing my home for a while. Good bye Hamilton. Good bye.

I didn't know why that bloody wanker America decided to have this meeting in the middle of nowhere and not in his capitol.

I sighed and started looking for the bloody hotel we were having the meeting in. Where was that damn place anyway? I frowned and a person ran into me.

"Move," she said and hurried on her way. I stared, this place definitely wasn't like London. The people here were ruder than at home.

"And that is why I hate comin up north," I turned to see a girl that looked sixteen with golden brown hair and sky blue eyes. I frowned at her bad English. Did all people here talk like that? I really hope not.

"And why would that be miss?" I asked the girl. She looked me in the eye.

"One, people are more rude here than down in da sticks. Second, no one freakin sticks up for themselves. Third, big cities scare me," she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Then why are you here?" I couldn't help but ask.

She sighed, "I was forced here by two of my bros and my 'dad'," she put up quotations when she said dad.

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So, ya need some directions or somethin?" she asked and I winced at her bad English.

"Yes, can you help me get to this hotel?" I showed her the paper that had the name on it. She snorted.

"You've been standin in front of it," she pointed to the building we were in front of. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Thank you miss," I told her.

"Don't call me Miss, call me Genesee," she smiled and walked away, "See ya," she started jogging away.

"Aquilo, where's Gen?" I yelled at her brother.

"I don't know Al, all I know is that she said that she was going to go get a couple beers," I shrugged, "And that means she could be anywhere."

I facepalmed myself, "Please go find her," I turned and walked away from North.

Now where could she be? I sighed and walked down the busy street. I felt something bump into me and I looked into green eyes.

"Hey Pennsylvania," I greeted my neighbor warmly.

"Hey North Ohio," she smiled quietly.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere?" I asked the quiet state. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I saw her heading that way," she pointed somewhere.

"Thank you," I told her graciously, "By the way, why are you here?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Just felt like it I suppose and I better get going, bye," she waved and walked away. I waved back and started looking for my sister.

I found her talking to a familiar red head and laughing.

"Gen!" I yelled and she looked over at me and grinned and waved.

"Oh, hey Aquila!" she yelled then turned back to the redhead.

"Why are you here Kentucky?" I asked the guy as I came over.

"I was lookin for Gen to see if she wanted to come an watch a horse race wit meh," he said in his slow drawl that mimicked my sister's.

"Well she needs to come with me," I told him quickly and grabbed her, "Dad's throwing a fit," I whispered in her ear. She sighed but followed obediently after me.

"I can't believe you would just leave like that!" Alfred yelled.

"I ran inta Kentucky and stopped to talk, not to mention I had to help a poor wondering person that didn't know nothin bout this place," I defended myself. Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just please don't leave the hotel," he told me. I looked into his light blue eyes.

"Get me some booze and I'll stay," I told him. He sighed.

"No, I'm not going to get you any booze," he told me sternly. I pouted, then heard a door open.

"America, we need to discuss something…" the person trailed off as he looked at me.

"Oh, hey person that got lost," I greeted the person. America looked at me then the person.

"Hello, Genesee," he returned the greeting and looked at Alfred confused. Alfred sighed.

"Genesee, this is England, or Arther," he told me, "And Iggy, this Genesee, or South Ohio," he told the man, "And this is her brother Aquila, or North Ohio."

"Nice to meet you," Aquila greeted. Arther returned the greeting and I looked around the place in a bored way.

"Ok, now what?" I asked and Alfred sighed.

"Now it's time for the meeting," he sounded like he didn't want to deal with it. I looked at him with concern in my eyes.

"To the meeting!" I exclaimed and we all walked into a huge room. Inside the room was more madness than the Buckeyes goin against the Wolverines.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter

please review

and if you can answer this random question then i'll give you a cookie

ok, whats knee high by the forth of July?


End file.
